I Need a Doctor
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: She was like a goddess and he was a mere mortal. He shook his head, cursing himself for thinking like that. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! One that he loved very much. But she was just so...perfect. Modern AU


AN: This is written for my good friend MaryEvH. She writes amazing Enjonine so go check her out! I asked her to write a Prouvaire/Azelma one shot and a Grantaire/Azelma one shot. I decided to return the favor by writing a Joly/Éponine one shot. Both of us ship Enjonine, a lot, so this might be a little, shall I say, awkward.

I don't ship these two in anyway, shape, or form. Their relationship for me is simply friendship. He has Musichetta and she has Enjolras, but I wanted to do this for MaryEvH. I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Joly let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand over his face. Five surgeries. He had a total of five surgeries today and he was absolutely exhausted. The first four surgeries went smoothly, but the last one was absolute hell. The patient had nearly died on him and need an emergency blood transfusion during the process.

To say that he was stressed was an understatement. He was at the end of his wits. He just wanted to go home and crawl into bed, his girlfriend Musichetta beside him. He need caffeine or sleep, pronto. He knows that he still has to go check on the patient that was involved in the last surgery he performed today.

Joly stood with a groan and grabbed the patient's information folder off of the counter. He left the staff room and made his way towards the designated room. When he entered the room his heart nearly stopped, which he found ironic. Standing next to the patient's bed was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a bun. He noticed that her hair contained some lighter brown in it and how some pieces in the front fell into her face. She was wearing white pants and a red scrub shirt, the typical attire for nurses here. Her skin was tan and her eyes were also an alluring shade of brown. She had a smile painted on her red lips and dimples accompanied the gesture. Joly didn't know he was staring until she looked up and cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" she askes, her voice rich and smooth. Joly could listen to her talk all day. She was like a goddess and he was a mere mortal. He shook his head, cursing himself for thinking like that. He had a girlfriend for crying out loud! One that he loved very much. But she was just so...perfect.

"Um, yes, I'm here to check on the patient," he said awkwardly. She nodded and turned back towards the man lying on the bed.

"I have other patients to attend to, so I'll come and visit later. I'll see you soon, 'Parnasse." And with that she was gone. Joly wanted to go after her. Wait, what the hell was he thinking?! He has a girlfriend! He shook his head and turned towards the man, explaining everything that happened and the next steps towards his recovery.

Once he was finished with that, he exited the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that he could go home now. He headed back toward the staff room, a slight spring in his step. One the way back he saw her again.

He wanted to talk to her, but what would he say. That he saw her in that room and he liked her? That was completely preposterous. So he shook his head and kept going, trying to get the beautiful nurse out of his mind. With luck, he'll never see her again and this'll all blow over.

* * *

Fate is cruel. Joly decides this when Musichetta's friend walks in. It was the nurse from earlier. Joly wanted to flee, but he remained in his chair. He wants to punch himself in the face when he recognizes her as Éponine, a girl he saw when they were back in college. He wants to die when he sees her walk over to Maeius and start to flirt with him.

Marius is so oblivious, that Joly wants to walk over and punch him. He gets distracted from the thought when Musichetta places herself on his lap. He smiles and kisses her. This is right, he tells himself. He needed to stop thinking of Éponine and focus on the gorgeous woman in front of him.

But even as they cuddle, Joly can't help but compare the two. Musichetta has long red hair and green eyes. She had a wonderful personality and a wonderful smile. She was wanted by a lot of men, but in the end she chose him. The dorky, hypochondriac. He felt blessed, but suddenly Éponine shows up and everything changes.

He curses himself once more and kisses Musichetta again for good measure. The rest of their get together goes on smoothly. Joly finds himself casting glances at Éponine so often and curses himself even more. This has to stop. Now. He turns to Enjolras, who is sitting next to him, and tries to start a conversation. But for once their mighty leader is distracted. He only responds with brief once word answers.

Joly wonders what has got Enjolras' usually sliver tongue quiet. He notices his leader's gaze on something and follows it. He wishes he hadn't. Enjolras is watching Éponine as she talks with Marius. He feels his insides deflate slightly, but pushes the feeling aside. Guess he's not the only one that likes Éponine.

He places a comforting hand on Enjolras' shoulder and the leader gives a wistful sigh. Joly squeezes his shoulder, for he understands. Marius is an idiot, but then again, so was he. He loved, no that was too strong of a word, he liked Éponine when he was in a relationship. He shook his head again.

For the rest of the night he ignores the two.

* * *

When he goes into Montparnasse's room a week later, he sees Éponine kissing him. He feels his heart shatter, but pushes his feelings aside as he clears his throat. The two break apart, embarrassed. Joly quickly tells him that he can leave later today and hastily leaves the room.

He hears Éponine call after him, but he ignores her, pushing on down the hall. He stops when he feels a small hand on his arm. He turns around and sees a concerned Éponine.

"Are you ok?" she askes. He wants to tell her no, but he nods. "Are you sure?" He nods again. "You left the room pretty quickly and I was worried." He feels his heart swell after she says that.

"I'm fine, truly," he says, putting her concerns at a rest. She nods and gives him a small smile. She walks back towards Montparnasse's room and he curses himself for ever liking her. Then his mind jumps to Enjolras.

How would he react. He didn't want to see his leader heartbroken. It would kill him even more. He sighs and goes back to the staff room. He's done with work for the day and he just wants to go home and forget about Éponine.

He gathers up his stuff and leaves. His mind filled with thoughts of Éponine, Montparnasse, and Enjolras.

* * *

When he gets home Musichetta confronts him. He's confused at first, but when she explains that she got a text from Éponine everything makes sense to him.

"You like her," Musichetta says. "Don't you?" He tries to deny it, but she's right. Musichetta knows him better than anyone else, save for Bossuet. She sighs and pulls him into an embrace.

"I figured," she sighs. "Ever since that meeting where she was talking to Marius the whole time, I suspected that you liked her."

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. She waves him off.

"I'll be fine," she assures him. "I'm a big girl. Besides, I have Bossuet." He smiles. He's glad she's supportive, so he tells her about what he saw in Montoarnasse's room and Enjolras' feelings for the brunette.

"I don't know what to do," he says. She places a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I do," she replies. "You tell her." He gives her a look. "I'm serious, just tell her. Who knows, you might be surprised." He gives her another look after that comment, but lets it go.

* * *

The next day he decides to talk to her. He finds her during his lunch break, thankfully she was on her's too, and asks to talk to her. She agrees and follows him into the staff room, which is empty. He explains everything to her, but leaves out the detail about Enjolras. From the very first sentence her eyes were wide and confused.

When he's done he lets out a breath. Éponine is quiet for a very long time,taking everything he just threw at her in. Joly wants to slap himself for being so stupid as to lay all of this on her when she likes Marius, and when she may or may not be involved with Montparnasse. He turns away, prepared for rejection.

So he was surprised when she turned him around and kissed him. She explains how she got over Marius ever since she saw him that day back in Montpaenasse's room. She tells him about how the kiss she gave Montparnasse was just friendly. He feels like he could sing when she says that she likes him too.

That's when he kisses her again. He's never felt this happy in so long, but there's a nagging in the back of his brain. Enjolras. He nearly panics and breaks away from her. She gives him a confused look, but he ignores it. He felt awful. Enjolras was his friend.

"What's wrong?" Éponine asks. He doesn't want to tell her, since it's Enjolras' business, not his. But he has too.

"Enjolras likes you," he says. Éponine lets her mouth fall into a perfect o shape. "I like you, but he's my friend. I can't do this to him."

"How about we talk to him," she suggests. He nods his agreement. Joly knows he can't face Enjolras at the meeting tonight, but he has too. Éponine hugs him and he holds her tightly, dreading tonight.

* * *

When they tell Enjolras that they're together, his face is so heartbreaking that Joly wants to retract the statement. He nods, but Joly can tell he's broken on the inside. Joly places a hand on his shoulder and Enjolras looks at him, his blue eyes full of sadness. Joly feels terrible, but he knows that Enjolras will get better. He'll find someone.

Enjolras almost broke down when Éponine hugged him. Joly gives him a comforting smile. He'd never seen Enjolras almost cry. The two watch him walk away and Éponine hugs him.

"I hope he's alright," she whispers.

"He will be," Joly reassures her. She nods, not looking convinced. "He will be, don't worry."

He kisses her and feels his heart soar. He still can't believe that she loves him. He pulls her close and buries his face into her hair. He knows that they'll be ok. Enjolras will be fine and so will he. With Éponine by his side he could do anything.

* * *

AN: So, I will probably never write for this pair again. Sorry, but it was extremely awkward for me, but I hope that MaryEvH likes it. Not gonna lie, this was probably shit. Sorry, again. I'm gonna post an Enjonine one-shot song fic soon, so look out for that. And When Tomorrow Comes should be updated soon. Till next time-Phantom


End file.
